My Lucky Day: A Lost Girl Fan Fiction
by RighterWriter
Summary: Bo and Kenzi come face to face with a Japanese Yokai. Meanwhile, they must solve the fiery death of a Dark Fae
1. Firestarter

Autumn evenings at the Dál Rial were usually busy. Everyone was getting off work, so the bar would fill up with tired, stressed-out Fae looking for a couple of beers and someone to drink them with. The buzz of pleasant chatter was mingled with the humming of the fireside pipes and thumping of the bodhrán. The cheery orange lighting recalled pumpkin pies and mugs of spiced mead shared with friends. Everywhere were scarves and coats and hats, gratefully doffed in favor of the warm atmosphere of the pub.

Kenzi was downing her fourth shot of whiskey and Bo was finishing off her second glass of homemade, home brewed eggnog.

"Man, Trick, I have to get your recipe for this," she said, shoving the glass toward the bartender. He smirked and shook his head.

"Sorry. Old family recipe."

"Pff. Hardass."

"Do you want another, then?"

She thought for a moment.

"Go for it, Bo, we're here to have a good time," Kenzi said, nudging her. Kenzi looked up at Trick, holding out her shot glass. "C'n I have another of this?"

"Coming right up."

"I guess I'll have another eggnog, too," said Bo.

"Heh. You got it."

There was a draft of cold air as the door swung open to admit Dyson and Hale, who speedily crossed the floor to plant themselves next to Bo and Kenzi.

"Hey, guys. You gotta try Trick's eggnog," Bo said as Trick slid her drink across the bar.

"Maybe later. Trick, did you hear about the fire just outside of town?"

"What?" the three of them said almost simultaneously.

"I hope it's far away from residences," said Trick, his brow furrowed.

"That's the thing. It originated in the home of Forndrin Ollatar."

"Oh gods, is he okay?"

Dyson hesitated before solemnly shaking his head. Trick rubbed his face and leaned his elbows against the bar.

"Aw come on, don't ruin our ev'ning with stuff like that," Kenzi said, flailing her arms.

"Who's Ordin whatever-his-name-is?" Bo asked.

"Forndrin Ollatar is one of the foremost mages of the Dark Fae," said Trick.

"So? He's Dark Fae; let them handle their own problems. Let's just have one evening where nothing bad gets in our way, okay?" Kenzi draped herself over the bar, pouting.

"Do they know if it was an accident or not?" Trick asked Dyson.

"No, we don't know yet," said the wolf.

The doors swung open and an oriental woman stepped lightly inside, her kimono seeming to float about her petite body. She had pale skin and dark eyes, and her sleek black hair was tied over her head in a bun, from which protruded two jade hair sticks. Over her perfectly groomed eyebrows were two black spots. She had the overall look of an ancient Japanese watercolor scroll. The woman looked around as everyone ceased talking; not letting it stop her, she made her way over to the bar. Trick bristled.

"Well," Hale said, leaning around Dyson's back to address Kenzi. "There goes your evening of fun."

"Why, who is that?" Kenzi asked quietly.

"It's not so much _who_ but _what_," said Hale.

"You're awfully far from home," said Trick. He set down his bar mop and crossed his arms.

"Sake, please," said the woman, her voice soft like the falling of cherry blossoms.

"We don't have that." Trick's voice was rigid.

"I suppose whiskey will do. Something to drive the cold away."

"We don't have that, either."

"This is not much of a bar, is it?"

"Your kind is not allowed here."

"Is this not a safe haven for those not human?" Her expression changed from weary to somewhat shocked, although Bo got the feeling that whoever this woman was, she knew the answer to that question.

"It is a safe haven for Fae."

"Is this how all Fae treat others not of their own kind?"

"Pretty much," Kenzi interjected. Trick shot her a cold glare. She shrugged defensively.

"This is a very sorry way to treat a customer," said the strange woman, standing to leave. "I suppose if you aren't going to suffer my presence, I will have to find somewhere else to drink." And with that, she made her way out just as lightly as she had entered. The humdrum of conversation started up again, but it was more hushed and guarded than it had been.

"Whoa," said Bo. "What was all that about?"

Trick began cleaning out some glasses, still staring at the door.

"That woman was not a Fae," said Dyson, who was also looking at the door as though it had insulted his mother.

"Uh, last time I checked, humans are allowed in here," said Bo, pointing her thumb at Kenzi.

"She wasn't human, either."

"Wait, there's another option?" Bo asked, horrified.

"There are many," said Dyson.

Bo rolled her eyes. "Can I get a full answer out of _someone?_"

"That lady was a Japanese yokai, a being that exists between the world of the living and the world of the spirits," Hale said, leaning his elbows on the bar. "They're not allowed here because they're neutral beings, and they tend to be unpredictable."

"Well, _I'm_ neutral and I'm allowed to drink here!"

"Did you miss the 'unpredictable' part?" Hale asked. "There's no way of even knowing what _kind_ of yokai she was. For all we know, she could have been an ohaguro-bettari or something."

"And what is that? I thought you said she was a yokai."

Trick's tongue suddenly untied and he took over the explanation. "'Yokai' is one of many Japanese words for 'spirit' or 'demon' and it's used in much the same way that we use the word 'Fae.' There are hundreds of different kinds; some are benign and others would sooner kill you and steal your soul than look at you."

Bo grimaced. "Oh."

"Bo, do you remember that kappa we killed at that university?" said Dyson.

"Yeah." She shuddered at the thought.

"That was a type of yokai."

"Eugh…"

Trick went on. "An ohaguro-bettari appears to be a beautiful woman in a kimono, but on the back of her head is a giant pitch-black mouth."

"O-kay! Let's not think about that!" said Kenzi.

"What do you think she was doing here?" Bo asked, leaning across the bar.

Trick sighed and picked up his bar mop again, drying the water ring under Bo's neglected eggnog. "That's the thing: It's hard to say. She could have been looking for a drink, but she could just as easily have been hunting for souls. The real question is… why is she so far from home?"

"Do you think it could have something to do with Forndrin's death?" Dyson asked. Trick shrugged.

"I don't know. But it's certainly a bad sign."

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to turn her away," said Hale. "If she's the one that started that fire, who knows? She might come after the Dál next."

"Yeah, well. She'd have a hard time getting away with something like that." Trick pulled up a stool and sat down behind the bar.

"Sorry to get you back up again, but can I have a beer?" Hale asked.

"Yeah… sure." Trick stood up to get a beer, but when he turned to hand it to Hale, it slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor. Silence fell over the bar. Trick had never dropped a beer, if Bo's working memory served her right. Perhaps he had never dropped a beer ever.

"Great. A bad luck yokai," said Dyson. "Just what we need."

"Think we should go find her?" asked Hale. Dyson sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"If she really does cause bad luck, there's a good chance she was involved in Forndrin's death. Unfortunately, Forndrin was Dark Fae, so he's out of our jurisdiction." All eyes turned on Bo.

Bo shook her head. "No. No way. Creepy soul-eating Japanese demon? Not my type. Besides, I wouldn't even know where to _begin_ looking."

"She said she was looking for a drink in a place they accept non-humans. That narrows it down. She may have gone to Mayer's gambling house. I know they have sake there, and Mayer just happens to be a Luck Fae."

"Ugh, not that guy again."

"It's your best bet," said Dyson.

"Ha. Bet. Yeah." She sighed and picked up her coat. "Come on, Kenzi."

"Whaaaaat? Can't I at least have one more drink?"

"No. Grab your coat."

"Ugh. Thanks a lot, wolf boy." She grabbed her leather jacket and followed Bo.


	2. Out of Luck

"A yokai?" Mayer asked, leaning across the table. "Out here?"

"Yeah," said Bo. "That's what everyone else said, too. So do you know anything about her?"

"Hmmm." Mayer sat back in his chair and stroked his chin.

"She probably would have ordered sake. She was wearing a kimono. Jade hair sticks," Bo said, in the hopes of jogging his memory.

"Jade hairsticks, you say? Hmmm."

"Look, if there's something you want me to do in return, I'd be happy to, but right now I need to find her. If you haven't seen her, tell me and I'll be on my way," said Bo.

"I saw a woman in a kimono come in here, but she didn't order sake. She just walked in and then walked back out."

"Really." Bo raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

"Really," said Mayer, spreading his palms toward her. Kenzi tugged at Bo's sleeve and mouthed the words 'Let's go!' at her. Bo shrugged her off.

"Do you know where she was going?" she pressed. Mayer shrugged.

"Back to Japan for all I know."

"Great." Bo rolled her eyes.

"Great!" said Kenzi, sounding infinitely less sarcastic. "Now we don't have to look for her! Come on, Bo, my bed is calling my name."

"Now wait just a minute, we haven't discussed payment," said Mayer. His bodyguards stiffened, and one of them cracked his knuckles. Bo and Kenzi shared a nervous look.

"I promise I'll come back later, but I have to find this yokai before something bad happens," Bo said.

"I insist."

Kenzi and Bo glanced at each other again, and Bo sat back in her seat, her eyes flitting from one bodyguard to the other. "Alright, what?"

"As you may have heard, Forndrin Ollatar seems to have wound up dead," said Mayer. "Tragic, really. He and I went way back."

"Okay…" said Bo.

"I heard through the grapevine that his house fire was no accident."

"And you want me to find his killer," said Bo. Mayer grinned. "Seems like I got the short end of the bargain on this one."

"I'll keep my eyes peeled for your lovely yokai friend. All of my eyes. If I hear something, you'll be the first to know." His bodyguards' massive shoulders seemed to ease up, though it could have been Bo's imagination. It was hard to tell under their stiffly starched suits.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"I know you will. See you later," Mayer stood up and shook Bo's hand.

"Yeah. Later."


End file.
